


Turned on by your Submission

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [11]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Handcuffs, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “Damn, why did I even think you. . .” would be interested in me, the detective wanted to add but he couldn't, couldn't say anything else. Then, Hakuba pushes him into the fence, successfully distancing him.Even in the dim moonlight, Saguru’s able to see the bitemarks he left on Hattori now. This is what causes him to push Hattori away, as if he just scalded himself, unable to hold onto him any longer. Why did he leave so many on him? Possessive fuck.It is also Heiji’s breaking point. He rushes toward Saguru in an absolute no-brainer attempt to figure out what to do, taking him by the collar of his beige-coloured coat.“I asked ya so I'd get a definite response! It wasn't a one-night-stand for me!”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji
Series: Impetuous Souls [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



Tonight was the night Heiji would take matters into his own hands. A few days have passed since Hakuba and himself had their little shared moment of weakness. There had been no sign of Saguru since then, and Heiji was inescapably going to lose his mind. The Detective of the West has not been himself after what happened between the two of them earlier this week.

Every day the poor guy feels like there is something missing in his miserable life, and he was certain that the missing piece of the puzzle is, plainly said, sexual intercourse. And not just sex as in 'having a sex life' in general, but sex with Hakuba and only Hakuba. Worst part of it all, Heiji's own body is reacting in all the wrong ways at the most untimely hours, caused by his traitorous mind replaying his version of the 'Hakuba incident' in every steamy detail. 

Much to his regret, the hot-headed detective had to admit to himself that he urgently needs relief. The sexual kind of alleviation. It slowly dawns on him that this wasn’t the first time he had this exact train of thought. No, it was more of a vague but strong feeling tied to a situation he can only remember bits and pieces of, which tells him that there may have been alcohol involved.

_ I want ya an' I'm a horny mess, but I can't let ya do this when you're drunk  _ echoes through his head time and time again, along with a reverberation of unadulterated craving he didn’t believe he would ever experience - and also, embarrassment. The unending sexual hunger must have set something off inside his mind; several images of Hakuba pressed flush against him are flashing through his head, then there are Hakuba’s lustful eyes piercing right through the Osakan, followed by a persistent leg between his own, making sure to give Heiji the heavenly friction he desires so much.

His imagination goes haywire as he recollects the happenings of the evening at the bar, and the only thing keeping him from popping an erection is sheer willpower. Heiji vaguely remembers that Hakuba started crying once the shorter detective tried to explain that he wouldn’t do anything progressively sexual if both of them were drunk, thus unable to give proper consent. Yet, Heiji has been lusting after the other man nonstop. He couldn’t forget about his luscious locks, porcelain skin, nutbrown eyes - fuck, when did Heiji start to fall head over heels in love with anyone? And a  _ guy _ at that!

But Hakuba, that bastard, got under his skin. He is the sole reason why Heiji is not at home right now, wrapped up in warm blankets and maybe watching a movie. No, instead, foolish Heiji-kun is standing in the cold, freezing his everything off. He hastily checks his watch: 23:45. Hattori is absolutely tired of being on the look-out for the Londoner investigator.

That Saguru must be inside somewhere, he thinks to himself, which is why he enters the building on impulse, soon greeted by a greatly needed warmth. The high school detective promptly spots an exceptionally nervous-looking police inspector. What is Mr Gumshoe worried about, anyway? As far as Heiji knows, Kaitō KID will return the artifact one way or the other, right? No need to be so on edge.

“Yo. Excuse me, Nakamori-keibu. Did you see Hakuba Saguru-kun? I have been looking for him for a while now.”

To his dismay, he is not receiving a conclusive response. Heiji quickly thanks the police inspector for his attempt at assistance and moves onwards. He would find Hakuba-kun on his own account.

The Guest from Abroad managed to spot KID in his various disguises several times since he arrived - but so did Kudō What's-his-name, too, and that just took away half of the fun. Indeed, unlike himself, Kudō seemed to get along with Nakamori-keibu as well, which put him at an unfair advantage, being able to give the man tips or receive some hints from him by asking the right questions. A part of him regrets having started off on a bad foot with Nakamori, but it's too late for that now.

Even more so, the Detective of the East and West are best friends, able to exchange plans and work together on the fly, and that frustrated him for reasons he doesn't want to think about. He knows Hattori's here. And it's not like he's actively avoiding him, either, he's just too busy preparing for KID's next moves to truly take note of him. Hakuba Saguru would be the Great Detective Who Caught Kaitō KID, no matter what may come. 

_Ah, another disguise_ , he thinks to himself as he spots Ito-san in the crowd, walking towards her and narrowing his eyes. She was a beautiful woman, short dark hair, small breasts, small waist, probably Kuroba's type. Which is exactly why he leans towards her and whispers in her ear.

“You've got guts, Kaitō KID. Trespassing just like that into Beika Museum. But don't worry, I will apprehend you at once.” Yet, while she does jump a little - a normal reaction, all things considered - she just smiles sweetly at him.

“I feel the same way! Let's catch him tonight, Hakuba-kun.”

Perhaps he is mistaken after all, then. He curtly nods towards her, then walks off. In order to beat Kudō, he has to get to the rooftop first, as this is the place the two of them most often meet, the place where Kaitō most often escapes from. So he begins running up the stairs as fast as he can. It doesn't take long for him to arrive on top, doesn't take much longer for him to regain his breath. What does come unexpected, however, is Hattori Heiji-kun's arrival at 23:51.47.35, too early to be chasing after KID.

The zealous detective that stems from the Kansai region has been climbing the building's stairs like a severely food-deprived man who picked up the scent of a delicious feast. His intuition tells him that Hakuba would be on the roof-top, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the notorious jewel-thieving criminal.

To his knowledge, Saguru is utterly hellbent on catching the thief, which makes him wonder: _Why is the blond detective so unhealthily obsessed with him?_ Now that Heiji thinks about it, a lot of people are. Even Kudō seemed to be extraordinarily fixated on Kaitō KID; he had met Shinichi earlier and really enjoyed seeing the Detective of the East, merrily chatting him up. It had been a while since their last get-together, so Heiji mentally remarks that he had to call Kudō more often.

Once Heiji finally arrives at the highest level of the building, his keen eyes instantly locate the tall, blond man of his desires on the roof-top, hands in his pockets, windswept hair and sexy pose included. All of a sudden, Heiji's attention snaps back to the imperative issue at hand. He would hopefully get laid again tonight.

“Hakuba-kun, I've searched the whole place to find you. What are you doing up here?”

Saguru looks at his wristwatch, just in case he somehow got the time wrong, but as it turns out, he still stands corrected. Hattori came too early.

“I am forthwith fulfilling the needs of my line of work, which is to say, I am awaiting the arrival of one Phantom Thief. The better question would be. . . what are _you_ doing up here already?” He pauses. “ On second thought. . . why have you been looking for _me_?”

Heiji is still trying to catch his breath because, damn, he did not even realise how quick he was running up the stairs just a moment ago. Actually, this Osaka boy might be a little out of shape as a result of having the mopes. In other, more comprehensible, words: he has not been very active since being dumped by his childhood friend out of the blue. Hakuba quirks up a brow as he watches the strange guy in front of him pant, clearly having overexerted himself with those stairs.

It just so happens that being incredibly depressed while doing almost nothing else than eating junk and jumping on any kind of distraction that presents itself to him as a means of increasing endorphins, does that to you. The Osaka detective is putting his palms on his thighs to support himself, bending over a little as he attempts to inhale as much air as his lungs demand. Heiji was completely ready to make a fool out of himself.

“Who knows. All I know is that I haven't seen ya since you've been ridin’ my cock and that sucks - big time.” He coughs awkwardly.

“What are you even-” Hakuba doesn't get to finish, as Hattori’s already continuing on with his monologue.

“I mean, if it's a one-time-only thing, ya could've just told me. Instead I came here, lookin’ for ya like the dimwitted fool I am rather than doin’ something meaningful, because I simply knew where ta find ya, with the whole Kaitō KID obsession you have goin’ on.”

Heiji straightens himself, looking straight into the beautiful bastard's face. He’s not blushing this time, only an inexplicable expression of confusion and undisclosed lust prevails. Instinctively, he takes a few steps toward his opponent, who has been taking steps backwards even before that, feeling hit by a wave of confusing feelings. Heiji would love to close the distance right then and there, but there is a shred of self-control, shrinking in size at an alarming rate, which tells him not to.

Saguru really can't help the blush creeping up his neck and stop his mouth from hanging open. He's got _butterflies in his stomach_ , for crying out loud, and that just means trouble.

“Erm. . .” The Londoner stammers, still unable to form proper thoughts and words. Heiji came here for him. Not KID, not Kudō, him. And he's moving in his direction, eyes trained on his own, with an expression that makes Hakuba feel small.

He _never_ feels small, not even when he gives away control, but somehow, the other man is suddenly radiating a wave of dominance towards him, and it. . . turns him on, even if it's just a little. Which is why he tries to straighten up as well, not wanting to give up so easily, and closes his mouth again.

“Since ya pompous moron don't seem ta know, I am not the type ta screw people once and then not getting in touch afterwards. I wasn't playin' around, ya idiot.”

There is a desperate attempt on Heiji’s part to sound like he isn't tied up in knots on the inside, to sound nonchalant and like this isn't affecting Hattori the way it is. It's no use. He does not want to sound like an unsatisfied husband with a remarkably high libido, but he does. Oh, he does.

“Calling me names again? I expected more of you, Hattori Heiji-kun. And what do you mean by that, huh? You were sad, lonely, and needed an outlet. I was there. That's all there was to it, right.”

It's deliberately not phrased like a question. Hakuba's too afraid to hear something a part of him seems to _want_ to hear, yet too afraid to hear the confirmation of his statement as well.

Heiji mimics the other's haughty facial expression. Such a presumptuous, dazzlingly beautiful jerk, who is also judging him to a great extent, but Heiji is getting better at ignoring the arrogance that Hakuba emanates. Hakuba-kun on the other hand seems different tonight, for once he is the one that looks indecisive and confused, and the Osaka detective revels in this fact.

“Well, a certain British lad told me that you like being called names. I agree, I expected more of myself as well. Growing fond of a supercilious guy like you, all hoity-toity and self-important, wasn't my most glorious moment, no doubt.”

Hakuba curses himself for having let that one slip. Of _course_ Hattori would use it to blackmail him, even if it was just in this private conversation. It makes him furious, and yet, he also _enjoys_ this. Perhaps he was a little messed up after all.

“Say that this was a one-nighter! Tell me anythin’ at all. Because I spent a week craving your sorry ass.”

Once again, Heiji's pride is aching badly. There is a thin layer of sweat garnering on his forehead, making Heiji look even more upset and flustered than before, full-on 'horny teenager' approach.

“. . . Okay then. It was a one-nighter.”

_Lie_ . _Lie, lie, lie_. It's more than evident in his voice, more than evident in his face, that this entire situation affects him more than he wants it to. Hakuba's getting turned on, and it shows, even if it's just a little. Yet, he tries to avoid this, tries not to crave it as much as he does. He thought it would be just a quick fuck, thought Hattori might not even look him in the eyes anymore after everything that happened, and yet here they were.

“That's what you wanted to hear, right? Are you happy now? Now, if you'll excuse me, we're still at a heist.”

Even though the Detective Geek is doing well so far, he is struggling more and more to quell his treacherous emotions, keeping them at bay for as long as he can manage to. But hearing the other man, who he actually looks up to as a detective despite everything, say that he only slept with him because Heiji needed an outlet? It stings like crazy.

It _was_ a one-night-stand to him. All the worries, hours worth of overthinking, were confirmed to be true. His rational brain is well aware of the fact that Hakuba hadn't looked like he is completely convinced by his own words, but the detective didn't care any longer. This hurts him and he feels livid with anger. Saguru no longer plans on responding, looking away instead and unable to face Hattori any longer. Which proves to be a mistake the moment he gets pushed against the fence.

“I'll make it a heist to remember then,” Hattori murmurs before he accepts his fate and allows himself to fully lose his temper. Heiji claws at the fence and successfully traps his rival, his eyes glaring at him as angrily as last time.

“What are you doing!?”

Heiji is absolutely done with the other one's act. How could Hakuba be so detached and cold towards him after they made _love_ in his very own apartment? _Fuck this and fuck him!_

“If you've only planned to be a nuisance in my life, why did ya even come home with me that afternoon!?”

The blond is seriously confused now. What does he mean by ' _making it a heist to remember_ '?! His brain is just unable to catch up with the situation at hand - not because he is usually impervious to such actions, but because he told himself that his partner wouldn't repeat this under different circumstances, and most certainly not with him.

But then the Detective of the West keeps on talking and he feels a pang of guilt inside of him. He just added to Hattori's problems despite wanting to relief him from some of them. Still, being cornered like this causes his fight-or-flight senses to kick in, and being Hakuba Saguru, the fighting part far outweighs the flight part.

“You're the one who set his eyes on me and immediately told me he doesn't want me around! You even punched me! And even now, you're pushing me against a figurative and pretty literal wall again, are you sure that doesn't make _you_ the nuisance in _my_ life instead?”

He laughs without mirth, looking at Heiji with a cold expression.

“Yet I stayed. Why? Because I'd rather have you despise me and punch me than seeing you with that hurt expression again, you absolutely incompetent buffoon.”

That's not what he wants to say. Internally, he's kicking his own ass, and it even causes his expression to soften for a moment, but then he thinks back to the last time they've met, thinks about the words Hattori just uttered, and he can't stop the rage from building.

Which is why he grabs Heiji's shirt, janks at it to loosen the detective's grip on the fence, and glowers down at him for just a second. One moment later, he finds himself in the same position his former fuck-buddy was in, except for his hands, which still remain on the other's clothes.

The breath is knocked out of the darker skinned detective when it is his turn being harshly pushed against the fence, enabling Hakuba to effectively turn the tables once more. Though Heiji strives to put confidence into the following words, the heartache in his voice is obvious, humiliatingly so.

“Fine, but you're the one who keeps verbally abusing me, like I'm just a fucking waste of space! I even apologised-”

Heiji cannot say much more than that, again being cut off by the chilly, aloof-sounding laughter of the taller man. It actually makes him feel the prick of tears, even though he tries so hard to stifle any ounce of sadness that is left inside of him. Barely hearing anything else after that, he winces from the emotional distress he is in.

“Don't mess with me. Why should I believe you've grown fond of me? Why should I trust you when you say you're not playing around? After all, you literally just told me you want me to say it's just a one-night-stand, did you not?”

Hakuba is dishing out a sheer endless sequence of accusations, and every new accusatory statement feels like Hattori had been stabbed. Hakuba knew where it is most painful, precisely where it does most harm to him. He cannot take any more from this arrogant prick he had the misfortune of meeting.

“You're really pissing me off.”

The lump in his throat makes it increasingly difficult to speak. His thoughts are racing through his head mercilessly and he crumbles under the pressure.

“Damn, why did I even think you. . .” _would be interested in me_ , the detective wanted to add but he couldn't, couldn't say anything else. Then, Hakuba pushes him into the fence, successfully distancing himself from Heiji.

Even in the dim moonlight, Saguru’s able to see the bitemarks he left on Hattori now. This is what causes him to push Hattori away, as if he just scalded himself, unable to hold onto him any longer. Why did he leave so many on him? _Possessive fuck_.

It is also Heiji’s breaking point. He rushes toward Saguru in an absolute no-brainer attempt to figure out what to do, taking him by the collar of his beige-coloured coat.

“I asked ya so I'd get a definite response! It wasn't a one-night-stand for _me_!”

And there is only one thing left in his mind that might make the dull-witted, pompous ass in front of him realise that there _is_ something between them, that he is indeed fond of that stupid idiot.

Which is why Heiji uses the element of surprise to his advantage and pulls the man downward, boisterously pressing his own lips onto Hakuba's, making sure he is in complete control this time.

Hakuba's brain absolutely short-circuits when their mouths clash together, staring wide-eyed at the hot-blooded person in front of him. It is then that he notices the tears inside of Hattori's eyes and all that anger and frustration inside of him just vanishes.

The darker skinned detective is about to pull away from their kiss, is about to break it, but Saguru just grabs hold of the back of his head, pulling him closer and asking for permission to deepen their kiss, sliding his tongue against his upper lip.

The way Hakuba asks him for permission by licking his upper lip absolutely riles him up. Heiji is in a frenzy of lust already, all of the fury and loathing dissipating almost instantaneously. His body goes limp against Saguru and he curses himself for being so weak for him. How did he let this happen?

“God, I want this so much-”

Finally, they pull away, blush evident on Hakuba’s face as he tries to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fanfic is taken from the Blood On The Dance Floor song "Call Me Master"
> 
> As always, please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, just tell me you did not just call this ‘homosexual lingo’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to previous readers! You might want to check out chapter 1 again, as the beginning has changed slightly!
> 
> If you've started reading this on the 03/12/19, just carry on, you're not missing anything.

“You're not a waste of space.” Is the first thing he manages to get out as he gazes into those angry yet confused green eyes.

Saguru _never_ viewed Heiji as a waste of space, and even if his actions during cases were often. . . questionable, after seeing him work first-hand, his opinion on him had changed. He did admire him at least somewhat, even if he couldn't just tell Hattori - it is hard enough for him to admit it to himself as is. Again, his eyes dart towards the tears, and he feels like an absolute dickhead.

“Why isn’t it? Aren't you still in love with that childhood friend of yours? It is thus only natural for me to assume I'm nothing but a fun little distraction.”

His voice is soft, yet every word he utters seems to be filled with arrogance. . . and hurt. The Londoner isn't even sure if he's feeling hurt in Hattori's stead or because realising that he views himself as a second choice actually does affect him.

The Osaka investigator watches the redness in Hakuba’s face and takes pleasure in the fact that the blond detective is blushing because of Hattori Heiji himself. It is exactly what his fragile ego needs right now, and that is why he turns his partner around and pushes him against the fence one last time, although he makes sure that this time is slightly gentler.

This time, Saguru doesn't struggle against the push, simply lets Hattori take the lead. It's a sign of trust that he seldom shows towards other people, let alone those in a similar line of work as his own, yet he finds himself fully trusting the other man. This was definitely not how he expected his night to go. Not that he is complaining.

“I don't know what ya are ta me precisely. What I do know is that you are not just a distraction, and- and that I want ya more than I want her.”

This was a bit too honest for his taste but at the moment, nothing else mattered to him more than to touch the other man. Though Heiji was still waiting for Hakuba to give him his consent so he could proceed. When Saguru speaks again, none of that previous hurt appears to be left in his voice.

“And what _if_ I said I didn't want it to be a one-night-stand, what would you do then, Hattori Heiji-kun?”

His eyes shoot up as he hears the _'click'_ of Hattori's handcuffs, and a hint of panic crosses his face. Hakuba doesn’t usually enjoy being restrained by others, yet somehow he feels himself trusting Heiji enough to let go of his worries and inhibitions.

“Well. . . I would do-”

After stealthily clicking the handcuffs into place, it does not take long until Heiji has his hands all over Hakuba, opening up the Londoner's coat and getting naughty exceptionally fast. Without delay, Hattori rubs his cold hand against Hakuba's crotch; he was not one to play around, preferring to go straight for his goal objective, which in this case means intently stroking the taller detective through his trousers.

“. . . this to you.”

The moment Saguru looks back to Heiji, feels his hands on his clothes, he has to give in to his desire. Because the man who had spent so much of his time in England can't deny his own attraction towards Heiji any longer - he wants him, wants to monopolise him, wants to ensure everyone knows Hattori is with him. Saguru doesn't hold back his moan as he feels himself getting palmed through his pants, even leans into the touch, and _wasn't that just fascinating?_

“You. . . really want this.”

The amazement is evident in his voice, even when he lets out a shuddering breath. Not only did he seduce the Detective of the West, no, the famous detective is now seducing him in return. He's completely engulfed in Hattori's touch, his voice, his eyes - enough so that any thoughts about KID are completely erased from his mind, leaving only Hattori Heiji-kun. He leans forward, looking for a relatively unspotted place on Hattori's neck, and bites into it, softer than last time but still hard enough to hurt and leave a mark.

To Heiji, Hakuba's pink coloured complexion is the epitome of sensuality and he thoroughly drinks in the sight. The boy from Osaka feels like a darned hedonist as he takes in the erotic moan. He is completely convinced that this, this was the only thing he wanted to listen to for the rest of his life.

“What else would you like to do, Hattori?”

There are no words needed, not anymore. Instead of responding, Heiji keeps kissing him like his life depends on it - hopefully, his fellow detective will catch the drift. He moans unabashedly while moving as close to Hakuba as possible.

The blond's mesmerizing reactions are all the confirmation Heiji needs to get more adventurous which, in turn, makes him get more confident. Swiftly unfastening Saguru's zipper and sticking his hand in, he lets his hand brush against the other detective's dick. 

Then, he plunges into the guy's boxers, firmly gripping what he aimed for with remarkable accuracy. The Detective of the West craves that Londoner pretty boy so badly. He feels utterly fucked and it was all because of him. In no way is it likely that Heiji refuses anything fleshly Hakuba will serve up in the future.

The cold air on his now way-too-hot skin is a stark contrast that causes him to shiver a little. Natheless, Hattori once again doesn't disappoint, immediately distracting Hakuba from the sensation by providing a more pleasurable one.

It's a level of boldness he doesn't expect from him, at least not in this department, which is probably why Hattori's touches cause him to grow incredibly hard at a sheer inconceivable speed. The Londoner actually wonders if he should feel embarrassed by that - lucky for him, Hattori manages to say something a little more dubious than his bodily reactions just in time.

“I brought lube.”

Hattori tersely blats out, like a horny idiot. Quick, he thinks, say something else so you won't creep the poor soul out.

“Which is ta say, I've been doin' my research since I've never been with another man - I am sure y'already know that, given your _impeccable_ investigative skill - and I just don't want you ta be in pain. . . which doesn't mean I actually came here with the intention ta fuck your brains out.”

Good job, detective. Without warning, Heiji starts stroking his lover speedily now, as a means of distracting him.

“You really- _ah_ ”

This time, he _does_ feel discomposed, not having expected Hattori to pick up speed and thus not having braced himself for it. Unwittingly, his head falls on Heiji's shoulder as he just gives himself to the feeling for a moment, unable to do anything to stop it - and unwilling to do so even if he could. Slowly, he lifts his head again, trying not to engulf himself too much in the excitement.

“You really prepared yourself for this.” He chuckles bemusedly. “Albeit chasing after me instead of surveying the area would imply otherwise. . . are you quite certain you didn't want _this_ to begin with?”

His hips move towards Heiji's hand as the word _'this'_ is uttered.

“Yes, I did prepare myself. And ya know why? Because I couldn't forget what we did.”

Heiji kisses him impetuously and passionately in between making conversation. He would rather get right to fucking the tall detective, but this is all very new to him. Besides that, he had never even considered public sex before this enticing devil made the innocent young man fall for him.

Saguru brings out the most peculiar sexual urges in him, a carnal appetite he did not know he harboured. He was Hattori Heiji, for crying out loud. Inexperienced, young, tradition abiding, and most importantly, purely vanilla Hattori Heiji.

“I couldn't forget your stupidly handsome face. Seriously, do you model in your free time?”

Saguru wasn't one who usually let praise get to his head. He knows he's a capable detective, knows he's a handsome fella by both Western and Eastern standards, and knows he's quite skilled in nearly everything he does. Getting praise for any of that was never something he needed, even if he does enjoy it when people give him the deserved acknowledgement after a case.

And yet, once again, Hattori challenges his thoughts and behaviour. Hakuba's breath hitches, and even before Heiji is able to lean in for another kiss, his lips already meet the other man's, practically devouring him.

“I could always model for you. Send you pictures. . . videos. Whatever your heart desires.”

His line is filled with implications quite obvious to be picked up, all the details laid bare and neatly presented in front of them.

Sneakily, Heiji ambushes Hakuba with his teeth to take him by surprise. There is no hesitation from this point onwards, which is emphasized by teasingly pulling on Hakuba's lower lip. There is a coppery taste to their next kiss, Heiji mentally remarks.

The lighter skinned detective can't help but yearning for so much more, hoping that Heiji would indulge him on his every whim or live out his own desires through him. The slight pang of pain, and the distinct taste of blood on Saguru’s lips only gets him more excited.

“You are so god damn kinky. . . I would really like ta see that. Since you're my- my dirty cockslut an' all.”

A delicate blush adorns Heiji's face and he cannot stop it, being shy out of a sudden even though he is riled up like hell. He would have never thought that one day these words will leave his own mouth. Though all this did not matter, he needed Hakuba like he needed air to breathe.

There's a low whistle coming from Hakuba's mouth as he feels his usual smugness return to him, at least a little bit.

“I know I am, but look at yourself. I am not the one who decided to take my-” He hesitates. “rival on a rooftop, after all. But I digress. Should I take some pictures of me sucking your cock next time, then? Since I am your dirty cockslut and all.”

It feels a little possessive, a little like he's allowing the other to be possessive as well. If Hattori were to keep calling him his cockslut for the rest of his life, Hakuba wouldn't complain. After all, he is pretty greedy for the darker detective's dick, and there's no point denying it.

“I didn't plan ta take ya here! Given that I didn't know when I was going to see you again, I. . . I thought we would fuck elsewhere, dammit! Fine, I'm gonna make the pictures myself though. Maybe set them as my phone's background screen while we're at it.” His impulsive outburst sounds snappishly defensive.

Hakuba squeezes his eyes shut, imagining himself sucking on Hattori's beautiful cock, head bobbing as he swallows around it, tasting Heiji on his tongue. Heiji filming him, taking pictures of him, all the while using his other hand to guide his head and pulling him so much closer as he comes, making Saguru choke on his dick. It makes the lighter detective's cock twitch.

“If you actually set that as your background, I shall endeavour to reward you for it.”

Did the late night devil just promise him a reward? That kinky bastard! Heiji's brain practically pounces on that proclamation, lapping it up like a hungry dog that did not have a decent meal in days. Everything the other man does thrills him, makes him crave more, and he cannot wait any longer.

“Of course I wanted this. That doesn't mean I actually planned ta fuck ya in the dead of night, on a roof-top. Shit, it's freezin’ cold. And I'm practically gonna fuck ya in front of the whole city, for everyone ta see.”

“I wouldn't mind getting my brains _fucked out_. . . as long as you join in on the fun, that is.”

Hakuba's eyes move down Heiji's body, lingering on every little detail of it and fully taking him in, imagining what he would look like without his clothes, until they rest on the bulge in his pants.

“I am not that fragile, remember?”

The devious detective is right in Hakuba's face, hot breath brushing against the boy's dainty facial features. A dark chuckle slips past his lips and the Detective of the West is not quite sure if he was indeed the one who made the sinister noise.

Heiji's impulses have full control over him now. He takes Saguru's hips into his hands, spins him around, moving the blond into a more desirable position and also exactly where he wanted him to be. A frisky moan escapes Heiji when he grinds his crotch against Saguru's backside suggestively.

“Let's get on with this then, pretty boy.”

Suddenly, Saguru's brain finally catches up with this entire situation. Hattori Heiji, a man who just recently felt sorrow due to a lost love, has completely immersed himself with Hakuba. More than evidently, he had been thinking about this non-stop, doing his research, and somehow, incredibly so, Hattori even managed to figure out things that could excite the Londoner.

Hattori took initiative, took control, practically made Hakuba _his_ to do with as he pleases, even handcuffing him to make a point. But most of all, Hattori didn't care where he could have Saguru - he just wanted him as soon as possible, even if that meant taking him in public.

Heiji's chuckle affects him greatly, and as he's being turned to face the city, he lets out a gasp, eyes darting around the ground. There are police cars everywhere, but he knows it is unlikely for anyone to be able to spot them this late at night. Would he even mind if they did? The reporters would have a blast with that one for sure.

“The headlines sure would be a sight to be seen, should they find out. ' _Hattori Heiji balls deep inside of Hakuba Saguru!? The not-so private life of young detectives_ '. You sure you're willing to risk tainting your title like that?”

He bends a little more, his hip moving backwards just in time for Heiji to grind against him, and a moan of his own escapes him. He could grow addicted to this.

“Because I certainly don't mind. Make me your bitch, Hattori.”

“Honestly, I couldn't care less right now. Although, that would make an amazing headline.”

Hattori says with a chuckle, his voice deep and frisky, while he pulls down Saguru's trousers to his hips. A clacking noise can be heard, as well as an apologetic noise due to the cold, as the detective spreads a small amount of lube on his index and middle finger with his thumb. He is trying his best at prepping the other man, just like he has been researching online.

There's a certain sense of pride that comes with being Heiji Hattori's first homosexual experience, and no cold weather in the world could ever hinder Saguru from enjoying this. Especially not when he feels Hattori slowly pushing one finger in, moving it around way too carefully around in someone who had more than enough experience by now, but he doesn't comment. Heiji is testing out how far he can go. It is slow at first but then he remembers that Hakuba ‘ _isn't fragile_ ’.

“Don't worry, I'm gonna make a mess of ya.”

Promptly, he squirts a little more onto his finger currently buried inside of the other and then immediately adding another finger. After thrusting into the blond for a while, he bends his fingers in the hope of hitting his prostate.

“There's really no need to hold back. I'd let you do so much more to me, if this were another place, another time.”

And he would. He makes a mental note of that and bends a little in Hattori's favour, hoping to help him in finding his sweet spot more easily.

“ _Fuck_ , Hakuba-kun. . . I need you _now_.”

Heiji regains his composure when he appreciates the matter at hand, meaning Hakuba Saguru, ass in the open air, moaning in pleasure, and generally being a blushing mess. The Osaka detective thrusts his fingers in and out, unswervingly and with accurate precision. 

After some time, it seems like he actually managed to hit the spot he was looking for - he would be lying if he said that it did not make him swell up with pride. He wallows in the musical interlude that were Hakuba's moans, wishing to be deep inside of the Londoner and growing progressively impatient with each second.

Heiji pulls his fingers out in one swift movement and lets Hakuba be for a brief moment. Hakuba can't help but whine and shiver. It's not what he intended to let the other hear - dammit, the Detective of the West didn't need to feel even more smug about all of this and had no business knowing how much he was desired by the Britain based detective - but there was nothing to be done about that.

Clumsily unzipping his pants, Heiji’s cock springs to full mast and he hisses when the chilly air hits his private parts. Then, he fumbles with the small bottle of lubricant and puts a generous amount of the slick liquid into his hand. He loves hearing Hakuba whine and see him shiver because he wants to be filled up by him. Good god.

Hearing the melodic sound of Heiji's zipper being pulled gets him all the more excited as his head snaps back, watching the glorious cock out in the open, just barely able to spot it behind him. How he wishes he could just touch it in Hattori's stead, stroke him, suck him off. 

At long last the hotheaded detective touches himself, giving his aching member an experimental squeeze at first. It turns out that this was a mistake, because Heiji is getting too ambitious, hastily stroking himself more rapidly than he intended to; it just felt too good.

A part of Hakuba vaguely remembers feeling annoyed with men that were making him wait, indulging in their own pleasure instead, but watching Hattori Heiji pick up pace was one of the most arousing things he could imagine. If he had to watch and wait for an eternity, he would.

Subsequently he lines himself up against Hakuba's entrance, still waiting for the other's approval to get going. The only reason why Heiji refrains from burying his cock inside Saguru all at once is the vexing fear that he might hurt him.

“Then take me, Hattori.”

Saguru feels Heiji against him and it takes all his willpower not to try to push him inside himself - not that he would come far enough anyways, the handcuffs around his wrists keeping him from moving much further behind.

“I'm yours to take.”

With the grace of a peacock in whatever equivalent they have for a heat during mating season, the Osaka detective pushes inside, infinitely spurred on by the overpowering words Hakuba just uttered. Hattori will definitely think about this many times to come, specifically when Hakuba Saguru decides to haunt his every thought yet again.

But thankfully, that is future Heiji's issue. Right now, he has all he never knew he wanted beneath the palms of his hands, forcefully gripping the edges of the Londoner detective's hips. ' _Then take me_ ' echoes through his head numerous times, accompanied by the words ' _I'm yours to take_ ', those heavenly words that are better than anything he ever had the pleasure to listen to apart from his blissful moans. The Osakan stops for a short moment to make sure that the other man is not in pain, then readily thrusts into Saguru again.

“ _Ha_ . . . _Hattori_ , _oh_ . . . _god_ , _Hattori-!_ ”

Hakuba's eyes roll back as he feels the Kansai detective's member push inside him. It feels even better than last time, and that not only because there was little pain. Heiji is a skilled lover despite his inexperience in the matters of having intercourse with another man, and it drives Saguru wild with lust.

He can feel Hattori throb inside of him, filling him up completely, and he just hopes this never ends. All he can think of is how much he wants this to become a regular thing, for Hattori to just take him whenever he feels the need to get it on. The Londoner isn't sure what to call this thing they've started, knows that Hattori isn't just in it for a quick fuck, but he doesn't dare to call this anything of a more romantic nature either. Perhaps friends with benefits would have to suffice for now, and if the benefits were to occur on quite the regular basis, even better.

Heiji finally begins thrusting into him, and all he can do is moan and squeeze his eyes shut, hoping to dear god that the darker detective's grip would leave bruises on him. It's a little clumsy at first, Hattori chasing the friction of Hakuba's insides, but it doesn't take him long to come to a stable rhythm, with Heiji moaning continuously behind him.

Hattori’s eyes are clamped shut as his mouth falls open sensuously. Not wanting to waste any more time, he takes Hakuba's dick into his cold hand, giving it as much friction as he can as he moves inside him.

This, right here, is heaven, Hakuba thinks. It makes him feel a little stupid, but at least his late night lover wouldn't know. He shivers when the calloused hand of his partner reaches for his dick, eyes opening again at the cold touch, and moans even louder, absolutely filthily, at the touch.

“Fuck. . . you feel so good, Saguru-kun.”

The name accidentally slips past his lips and it sounds so natural, it is like they have been doing this for a long time. After that, he continues their risqué little business and pounds into Hakuba at an inexorable pace.

“Sa- Saguru!?”

Nobody except for his family and Baya called him by his first name, not even those he would consider friends. It didn't matter whether he spent time in England, France, or Japan, no one would ever call him Saguru. Until now. And it drives him insane.

“Heiji- Heiji- heijiheijiheijiheiji- fuck- _Heiji_ \- fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-”

The quick-tempered detective couldn't help but feel a bit smug - okay, more than a bit - but who wouldn't, when beautiful Hakuba's cock is bobbing up and down, hard and flushed. It was a mesmerising sight and Heiji would think back to this moment often. Moan after moan leaks from the fair-headed boy's lips.

Drops of come spill from the tip of Hakuba's dick when Hattori delivers a particularly brutal thrust. The Londoner wails something that sounds like a mixture of _'Heiji'_ and ' _fuck me_ ', complemented by filthy moans. He loves every second, it makes his balls tighten and his breath quicken.

“Saguru-kun. . . You're beautiful.”

Heiji was seriously driving him insane. Hakuba had a lot of kinks he was more or less aware of - and he was definitely going to start remembering Heiji's kinks from now on, hoping to drive the man just as insane - but developing a new one? Just because Heiji's praise meant so much to him? Sure feels incredible. Even if nothing even comes close to Heiji's actual voice, which he realises is a huge turn on in itself.

Hattori is all out of breath; the detective's chest is heaving and his tongue darts out a bit. Letting out a pleased moan, his other hand is now trailing down Saguru's neck and coming to a halt at his throat. Heiji grabs it, slightly choking Hakuba, while his partner releases a tirade of heavenly noises. Saguru would be lying if he said he didn't love it. Hattori just completely losing himself to sex, forgetting about any rules and traditions and being decent. Just pure animalistic sex.

Hattori can't help but coo at him, voice low and in awe, and he is absolutely in love with this oh-so needy version of the usually insufferable Hakuba Saguru. There is nothing else he wants to do more than Hakuba, to thrust into him without thinking twice.

Much to his dismay, he hears voices - somebody is on the roof-top, fuck! Heiji is freaking out, so he does the only sensible thing he could think of. He frantically clasps his hand over Saguru's mouth, then bends forward, whispering into the blond's ear.

“ _Don't_ make a sound. I mean it.”

Saguru frowns. It's no surprise that Heiji wouldn't want to be found out, and the Londoner doesn't blame him. But telling him to be quiet? That's just rude. Which is why he _does_ as Hattori says, but licks his hand, hoping that he would at least have the decency to put his fingers in Saguru's mouth.

Only the panicked reaction from the man deep inside of him makes Hakuba realise that they are no longer alone, he himself having been too far gone to notice. Carefully, he tries to listen and discern the voices, fully aware that there likely is only one option in the first place - Kaitō KID. And by the sounds of it, Kudō Whatever-kun must be with him.

_“Stop wasting time trying to solve every last riddle in your head.”_

The irony of Kuroba telling the Detective of the East such words is not lost on him, considering how often the magician was overthinking. 

Heiji realises that it had to be Kudō up there alongside someone else, the other person probably being Kaitō KID in the flesh. Hakuba would absolutely give him shit for distracting the investigator from tonight's main objective. His pale skin glistens with a light sheen of sweat under the moonlight and dare Heiji say that the man looks utterly irresistible underneath him. The Osaka boy puts his other arm around Hakuba's torso, effectively pushing himself even closer to the Half-Brit.

Once he made sure Saguru would not be too loud, Heiji's thrusts grew rougher and less measured. His hand is still clasped firmly over the man's mouth, and he wonders what kind of picture they would make now, joined together like this. The wet sensation on Heiji's hand causes him to slip two fingers inside the other detective's mouth. The overwhelming lust in his abdomen definitely wipes the last snippets of concern from his mind.

His stomach is pressed flush against the Londoner's back, and Saguru was helpless to do anything but squirm as Heiji continues to pound into him. He sucks on Saguru's shoulder and leaves a few hickeys there, next biting into his neck's soft skin.

Going by the feeling of his own orgasm pooling in his stomach, the detective would not last long at this point. Hence why Heiji puts his hand around Hakuba's cock once more and strokes him furiously while he thrusts into him at an upward angle.

The blond squeezes his eyes shut, licking and swallowing around the fingers, and suddenly Hattori changes his angle, hitting him right where he needs to feel it most, and Hakuba sees white.

Heiji is really picking up pace now and leaving a few marks on his shoulder, but most importantly, he bites into Hakuba's neck, causing him to audibly gasp and moan, even with the hindrance in his mouth. 

It takes all his self-control not to end up biting his partner's fingers off - in fact, he's not biting them at all - as he feels his orgasm take over his entire body. Only vaguely, he feels the darker man's hand around his shaft, vaguely registers how he's spilling out all over his hand, because currently, his mind is too preoccupied by the frantic thrusts of the guy deep inside of him.

Hakuba's legs are giving in, the only things keeping him up now being the handcuffs straining around his wrists (and threatening to leave bruises) and Heiji's grip on him, as he keeps moaning around Hattori's fingers, something that sounds akin to the man's very own name.

It feels too good. So much so that he doesn't even have the time to feel frustrated by the fact that he ended up coming first once again.

At the last second, Heiji attempts to stifle the ecstatic moan he is about to unleash and desperately presses his mouth into Saguru's neck as a result. He reaches the peak of pleasure soon after his partner has had his release, unloading his cum inside of him just as he bottoms out one last time while simultaneously biting into his neck.

It felt so unbelievably good and the only thing he remembers afterwards is blindly thrusting into the other man and coming and coming and coming. However, the man instantly regrets his actions because geez, who comes inside of his partner without announcing it beforehand? _What is he, a savage?_ After Heiji has slightly recovered from the post-orgasmic bliss, he takes out his saliva-covered fingers and unceremoniously wipes them on his pants. 

Having the other come inside of him is unexpected, yet definitely anything but unwelcome. By the time Hattori pulls out, Hakuba is completely incapable of standing any longer, dropping to his knees and panting hard, trying to recover. He's just barely aware of what Heiji's doing behind him, too busy trying to breathe, clenching his ass so he doesn't ruin his clothes, and way too blissed out to do anything else for a moment.

Then he takes out a handkerchief to wipe all kinds of fluids off his hand and he pulls up his trousers, fixes his clothing, and unlocks the handcuffs. He quickly stuffs them into his jacket's side pocket.

“Are you okay, Hakuba-kun?”

Now that he came down from his euphoric state, it looks like the metal of the handcuffs did some damage to the pale beauty's wrists. Nevertheless, the darker man enjoys watching the mess he has made of Saguru and observes him with a touch of pride, comparable to how you would look at a piece of art. He kneels beside him and supports Hakuba's weight, helping him up again, and Saguru can't help but feeling _cared_ about.

Yet at the same time, his heart clenches at the oh-so-familiar usage of his last name. It seems like he was mistaken in his belief that they had gone beyond a boundary, and he mentally notes to call the other by his last name again as well.

“Let's do that again some time.” Heiji's voice is still decreased in volume, just to be on the safe side. He examines the other man with his big, green puppy eyes, then points at his wrists.

“I'm sorry if I hurt you.”

For a moment, Hakuba just stands there, leaning on Hattori and panting, before he finally pulls up his own clothes and keeps his ass from literally freezing in the cold. Unlike Hattori, he doesn't have any trouble with speaking in his normal volume, albeit his voice does sound a little strained.

“You mean you wish to have intercourse on top of another building?”

His face seems so incredibly smug and incredibly Hakuba Saguru, it's astounding, considering how he had been completely at Hattori's mercy just a moment ago. Then, he makes a clicking sound and rolls his eyes, pointing at one of his wrists.

“This? Is nothing. You're not going to break me anytime soon, Hattori Heiji-kun.”

“No smartass, I want ta fuck you more often, although justifiably under different circumstances. Sorry ta make ya freeze, Sa- Ha- Hakuba-kun.”

Ah, the guy is back to his old self again. . . Heiji cannot wait to wipe that complacent expression off his face once more, but that will not happen tonight. This has been one dicey affair and now that they both reached their climax the dark-haired detective does not exactly know what came over him an hour ago. He only remembers the feeling of pure and pervasive need.

Again, Hakuba feels something tug at his heart when Heiji avoids calling him by his given name. The man must make a conscious effort not to be too familiar with him, it seems, and the implications there really sting. Nevertheless, he lets himself be guided towards the door by Hattori, but not before stepping in front of him to check if anyone was there (more for Heiji's sake than his own).

“Seriously, I hope this wasn't the last time. Don't mean ta stroke your ego, but you're a hot bottom from what I understand about homosexual lingo. Anyway, let's go inside, ya must be chilled to the bone.”

When his inexperienced partner continues talking, however, Saguru can't stop a small groan from escaping his throat, and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“. . . Please, just tell me you did not just call this ‘ _homosexual lingo_ ’.” Silence. “Your ignorance frightens me.” He says while opening the door and holding it for Heiji, beckoning for the other to go ahead.

“Seems like what time we had is fading. Give me a call when you're up for another round, Kansai boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
